


This Time & Space

by madwomanwithabox



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Multi, old people lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwomanwithabox/pseuds/madwomanwithabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach reunion. Mrs. Hudson's new gentleman has a message for Sherlock Holmes...she's just not ready to deliver it just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time & Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spastasmagoria (HauntedHideaway)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spastasmagoria+%28HauntedHideaway%29).



> Written & posted on Tumblr originally, and dedicated to my homegirl Tammy. Wilf/Mrs. Hudson is her ship, and I wrote this because I love her. You all benefit.
> 
> Unbeta'd, impromptu...it's adorable, just have a look, won't you?

“Did you tell ‘im?”

“Not yet, dear. But don’t you worry, I will. Just…not yet. I mean, it’s only been two weeks!”

Wilf frowned at her dubiously, the arm around her shoulders tightening just a little as he pulled her closer against his side, hand smoothing up and down over her shoulder in a manner that always made her feel a little fluttery.

“You should, love, I know he’d love it. God knows it’s not everyone’s cuppa tea, but that boy…might just set him to rights again.”

Mrs. Hudson lifted her hand just then and laid it against the middle of his chest, a silencing gesture as she shifted to scoot a little closer against his side. Laying her head on his shoulder, she gestured for him to listen as the main door creaked open just outside her flat and footsteps lumbered noisily into the downstairs foyer.

“Blimey, that was—”

“Ridiculous? Insane? Unnecessary?”

“—inspired.”

John’s voice, then Sherlock’s…then John’s again. She recognized the sound of coats being hung, feet being mindfully wiped, scarves being laid vexingly across the banister rather than on the hook where they belonged.

“John…”

There was heavy breathing for a long moment, the shift of feet. Then there was a moment of silence that was very telling, so much so that the hand rubbing Mrs. Hudson’s shoulder stilled until they could hear breath again, then footsteps slowly ascending the stairs.

“That Doctor friend of yours sounds like a nice enough bloke, Wilfy dear,” Mrs. Hudson finally murmured, reluctant to disturb the quiet as she ran a hand over his chest, fingers testing the thick knit of his jumper, “but all of time and space…it’s terribly big for a man who’s only just seen what’s waiting right on his very own doorstep!”

Wilf relented with a nod and a sigh, pressing his bearded cheek against her forehead. The rough scrape tickled pleasantly, giving her a brief illusion of youth.

“Well, he did say the offer was good whenever…and for a man with a time machine, that’s literal, I s’pose.” he mused, rubbing her arm again. “And the doctor could go with ‘im. My Doctor, he’s not opposed to a bit of a crowd. He loves a party.”

She nodded, tipping her head to look up at him with a fond smile. Her hand left his chest, running over that rough beard before drawing him down for a kiss that only made the illusion of youth stronger.

“Don’t worry that lovely head, darling.” she breathed against his mouth before shifting to tuck her head back beneath his chin again. “I’ll tell him…just not yet.”


End file.
